Sibling Rivalry
by MorallyTwisted
Summary: Raising two magical children who are battling it out with their powers for attention is not easy on Piper..... Humor
1. Chapter One

**Sibling Rivalry**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...  
  
**Rating:** G to Pg. 13  
  
**Summary:** Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
After taking a deep breath, Piper Halliwell clutched onto the silver doorknob of the Halliwell Manor. She twisted the knob and walked in, holding a blue baby carrier in her left hand and balancing an overnight bag in the other.  
  
As soon as she stepped inside, she frowned. She looked over the hallway, which was covered in mud from her oldest son's, Wyatt, plastic pushbike. Sighing she thought to herself, _Home sweet Home_. Of course, she didn't expect to come home to a nice clean house; after all her younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige had been the housekeeper's for the past week and let's just say; neither of them were clean people.  
  
She slowly made her way through the hall and towards the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, as her newest arrival, one-week-old Christopher Perry Halliwell slept peacefully in the baby carrier. As soon as her foot touched the first step she heard the voices of her sisters from upstairs.  
  
_"Hurry Up Paige"_ Phoebe's voice sounded through the floorboards. From what Piper could tell, they were in her room.  
  
_"I'm going as fast as I can! It would be easier if I had some help"_ Paige's voice replied in a tone of annoyance. _Typical Phoebe_, Piper thought as she continued to listen, _always giving orders but not helping.  
_  
_"Alright look,"_ Paige's voice sounded from upstairs after a few moments of silence, by the time she had spoke, Piper had almost finished the climb up the stairs. _"Let's just use the spell, it would be faster"_ A slight thump sound indicated that whatever Paige was holding was just thrown onto the ground.  
  
_"Told ya we should have just bought a new one"_ Phoebe said, proud that she was right.  
  
_"We **should **have used the instructions, but no you had to be the smart one, didn't you?"_ Piper had reached the hallway that lead to her bedroom and the new nursery for baby Chris, with every step she took, the voices got louder and louder.  
  
_"Quick Paige, orb to a shop,"_ Phoebe's voice sounded rushed. _"And get a new one, an already assembled one"_ She completely ignored Paige's previous comment. _"Piper will be here-"_  
  
Phoebe was cut short by Piper, who had finally reached the bedroom. Piper looked around the room; her jaw dropped at what she saw. Paige and Phoebe were crouched over the separate pieces of a wooden cot; the plastic packaging had been thrown around the room.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper guilty. "You didn't finish the nursery? Paige I asked you ages ago. You HAD A WEEK!" Piper had dropped the overnight bag on the ground, and was only hanging onto Chris's carrier with a loose grip.  
  
Fearing that she would drop the carrier, Phoebe ran towards her, plucking it out of her hand. "We are really sorry, but we have been busy, with taking care of Wyatt and all"  
  
After making sure that Chris was okay, Piper walked towards the nursery, dodging wooden planks and plastic. If possible, her mouth dropped lower when she saw the nursery. The paint was peeling off the wall, and the floorboards looked as if they needed to be re-laid. Piper turned and faced Paige and Phoebe who were both tickling and cooing at Baby Chris.  
  
"Alright," She breathed in deeply, "please tell me you at least brought some diapers." Phoebe and Paige exchanged worried glances. Seeing their expressions, Piper pressed on. "Phoebe, Paige, where are the diapers, I mean you did get diapers didn't you?"  
  
"I knew we forgot something!" Paige exclaimed, happy that she had found out what they had forgot. Once she saw Piper's death stare, her smile disappeared. "Sorry" Both Paige and Phoebe said in unison and hung their heads low.  
  
Piper drew a deep breath, trying to control her anger in front of Baby Chris. She dodged her way back to Phoebe and Paige. Suddenly she noticed the absence of her other son Wyatt. "Where's Wyatt?"  
  
"He is in his room, playing...I think" Phoebe answered, handing Baby Chris and his carrier over to Piper. "I guess we are going shopping then" Piper nodded in an answer.  
  
The three walked out of the room, Paige leading, Piper in the middle and Phoebe taking up the end. "By the way, thanks for coming to get me" Piper said as they walked.  
  
Once again, Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances. Immediately the pair remembered their promise to pick Piper up from the hospital. Piper had been waiting for half an hour before she had decided to get a taxi, thinking that they had been late because of a demon attack. "Ahh..." they both said out of guilt.  
  
As soon as Paige stepped into Wyatt's room the little blonde boy looked up. "Guess who's home?" She teased. Piper stepped inside of the room. The small child jumped up happily, running over as soon as he saw his mother. Piper bent down, putting Chris's carrier on the ground next to her. Wyatt ran happily into Piper's arms.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, look who I brought home" Piper whispered in Wyatt's ear as she looked down to Chris. Wyatt followed his mother's gaze; he stared at the small 'thing' that was gurgling at him. Immediately hate for the child washed over Wyatt. So this was the creation that had taken him out of the spotlight, well he would show him.  
  
"His name is Chris, he is your baby brother" Piper pointed out, smiling at Wyatt. Wyatt smiled back at his mother, even though he did not like the look of the intruder. "Come on sweetie," Piper stood up slowly, leaving Wyatt standing in front of her. "Auntie Paige and Auntie Phoebe are not smart enough to buy supplies for Chris, so we have to go shopping"  
  
As soon as Wyatt had heard the word shopping, his attitude lightened. He had been shopping many times before with his Aunts and Mother, and each time he had managed to trick the women into buying him a new toy of some sort. Maybe this Chris wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Wyatt threw up his hands, showing that he did not want to walk. Piper smiled down at her son and bent down. However, she stopped centimeters before Wyatt's small frame, she groaned a little and put her hand on her back. She stood up, still holding her back. Phoebe and Paige immediately went into supporting Sister mood, Phoebe steadied Piper and Paige stood near her, making sure she didn't fall or anything.  
  
"Are you okay?" Paige asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it's side-effects of the c-section. I'm fine, really," she paused, looking down at Wyatt's innocent face. Once again, the small child put his hands up. "Sorry buddy, Phoebe is going to have to carry you" The child's smile disappeared as Phoebe bent down and picked him up.  
  
"Paige? Can you carry Chris?" Piper asked, although it was more as a statement rather than a question. Paige nodded in response, bending down and cooing at Baby Chris, who was wide-eyed and awake now, while she picked him up.  
  
"Alright let's go" Phoebe ordered, leading the way out of the room, with Wyatt in tow. She held Wyatt tightly, letting the small child to look behind her at Paige, Chris and Piper.  
  
Wyatt stared at the small intruder who was gurgling and staring up at nothing. He immediately regretted thinking that the child could be an improvement to the family. As Phoebe juggled him around in her arms, he decided that it was war.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
  
_**Author's Note:**_ And Let the games begin. This was just an introduction, soon the powers will come into it. As you can see, Wyatt and Chris are like any normal children, if you scrub out the part that they are the most powerful beings, and are attention seeking.  
  
Oh yeah, a beta would be lovely. In fact, a beta And/or a tester, so I can send them the story so they can see if it's funny or not. You'll get special mention and everything, except pay.


	2. Chapter Two

**Sibling Rivalry**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...  
  
**Rating:** G to Pg. 13  
  
**Summary:** Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor  
  
**Author's Note:** You deserved a quick update. All you reviewers rock! I didn't except so many reviews. Once again, you ROCK! If I get a lot of reviews I will update again before Thursday, but if I don't you won't get a update until Monday Week cuz I'm busy from Thursday to Monday, so yeah, get reviewing if ya want another update.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
"Oh My God, Piper you Have to buy this for Baby Chris" Phoebe yelled across the small Baby shop. She held up the tiny jumpsuit for Piper's inspection.  
  
"Yeah Pheebs that would be great," Piper quickly added, "If Chris was a little girl" Phoebe shrugged and tossed the light pink jumpsuit back on the pile. Slowly she made her way over to the 'Boys' section of the shop, where Piper was heading.  
  
They had been at the shopping center for roughly an hour. Piper had immediately went towards the diapers; Phoebe headed for the Baby clothes section, while Paige, feeling uncomfortable about being around so many pregnant women, had opted to take Wyatt to the toyshop down the road.  
  
Piper handed Phoebe the diapers she had decided to buy and bent down to inspect the jumpsuits and some other baby supplies for boys. She knew that Baby Chris already had enough jumpsuits, she had made sure Leo went out and bought some as she didn't trust her sisters, but looking wouldn't hurt would it?  
  
Before long, Piper and Phoebe had made a small pile of jumpsuits, soft toys and other baby supplies. A sudden squeal from Chris made the pair turn their heads towards the large pram that he had been sleeping in moments before.  
  
Standing over the stroller was two or three heavily pregnant women and a woman who was also sporting a small baby, around Chris's age. Piper quickly stood, wondering why the women where crowding her son. Oh shit, I hope he hasn't used any powers Piper quickly thought as she grabbed the handle of the pram and looked over at her son.  
  
Chris was staring up at the woman, who were all making funny faces at him, hoping to make him smile. As soon as the women saw the protective mother staring at them they backed off.  
  
"You have a very cute baby," One said, while another tickled Baby Chris. "What is its name?" She continued. From what Piper could gather, the woman was around 8 months pregnant.  
  
"**His **Name is Christopher" Piper answered, "He is just a week old," she added. Piper smiled down at Chris, who looked like he was about to cry from being cooed and tickled by total strangers.  
  
"Oh really? My Quinn is just a week older than Christopher," The lady with the baby said, showing Phoebe and Piper her son. Piper stared at the baby for a few seconds, wondering if the baby had some kind of face deformity or if he was just born that way.  
  
She looked up and smiled at the mother. "He's...cute" she lied. She turned back to Chris and the to-be mother's who had seemed to multiply in the spilt second when she had turned. She turned to Phoebe, who was still staring at the not-so-cute child. "Phoebe, we should go"  
  
Phoebe quickly nodded in agreement, "Sorry ladies, my little nephew needs a nap...at home...away from you" Phoebe said nervously, before scooping up the pile of supplies for Chris and chasing Piper to the check-out.  
  
"Did you see the mug on that baby? Ugh, hideous" Phoebe commented as soon as they were out of earshot. She glanced back to see the to-be mothers turn their attention to Quinn and his mother. Piper laughed in reply.  
  
"And I thought being pregnant with everyone touching my midriff was a pain in the butt" Piper said, as she and Phoebe put the assorted baby products on the checkout desk. She listened to Phoebe comment on the name Quinn as she looked over her purchases. She and Phoebe had managed to get a few bags of diapers, they didn't expect to be going back at least not with Chris in tow, a dark blue, light blue, green, white and a red jumpsuit, and some soft toys and two light blue blankets. Chris was certainly a spoilt child.  
  
As Piper paid the checkout chick, Paige walked through the doors, with Wyatt sitting on her hip. Piper went over to talk to Paige while Phoebe tried to stuff as many of the plastic bags into the bottom of Chris's pram.  
  
"Hey Piper, Wyatt found this toy that he really wants, but I'm all out and Phoebe didn't bring any money" Paige wasn't dumb, she knew that even if Piper paid for the toy, she would get the praise.  
  
"Oh sorry buddy, I spent all my money on Chris and his stuff. Maybe next time yeah?" Piper plucked Wyatt out of Paige's arms as she spoke. She sat the small child on her hips and waited for Phoebe to come out.  
  
Once Phoebe appeared, pushing Chris's pram, the trio started to walk into the street. Piper turned when she heard a yell from behind her, the yell wasn't directed at her but she turned around all the same. To her surprise, she saw the woman from the Baby shop running after her; Quinn was now in a baby sling and bouncing around dangerously.  
  
"Hey, Christy's mother right?" Piper opened her mouth to correct her but the woman continued. "I run a program, It's called every little Step, It's for Children from a day old to four-years, every member gets a baby sling, like this". She motioned towards Quinn and continued, "Here's my card, the address and phone number is on it, and here is your baby sling". She shoved both items into Piper's hand.  
  
"By the way, I'm Marie English"  
  
"Piper Halliwell" Piper shook the ladies hand. Piper was clearly confused to why the woman had already given her something for members.  
  
"Bring this guy as well" she motioned towards Wyatt before running back into the shop, leaving Piper standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
She looked down at the baby sling in her hand, on the side in bright big letters it read 'Every Little Step'. "I think you were just forced into something, Pipe" Paige said, pausing before she continued. "Was it just me or was that baby's face kinda weird looking?"  
  
Phoebe laughed and started to tell Paige the story of Quinn. "What kind of mother names her child, Quinn?" Paige asked with a look of amusement on her face. Still chatting about what had just happened, the five made their way to the car.  
  
.

.  
  
.

* * *

.

.  
  
...  
  
Three hours later,  
  
Piper rocked Baby Chris, humming a lullaby. The tiny infant slowly closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Gently, Piper lowered the tiny bundle into the blue playpen, which she had bought for Wyatt. As his crib was still not assembled, Piper had decided to put him to sleep in the playpen, which she moved to Wyatt's room, as Paige's or Phoebe's were not exactly, baby safe.  
  
She stood for a few minutes, making sure that the boy was in fact asleep. Once she was satisfied, she picked up her blonde-haired son who was standing behind her. She carried Wyatt out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Promise me that you'll let Christopher sleep, okay Buddy?" She smiled at Wyatt and continued towards her bedroom, with her son still in tow.  
  
When she arrived at her room, she saw Paige and Phoebe already in there, trying to assemble Baby Chris's crib. She laid Wyatt on her bed and joined her sisters.  
  
Before long Piper had taken charge. She had snatched the instructions out of Phoebe's hand and started to give orders to her younger sibling's. Wyatt, who had managed to sit up on the bed, watched in amusement as his mother and auntie's fought over what pieces went where.  
  
"Paige, it goes HERE not there! Why won't you listen to me?" Over the past of the past half and hour, Piper's voice had slowly gotten louder and louder with every word she spoke.  
  
"No it doesn't! Look at the instructions" was Paige's impatient reply.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You have them upside down!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"DO TOO"  
  
Wyatt watched as Phoebe, taking on her role as middle child, jumped into the argument, hoping to stop it before anything was blown up or orbed away. He started to realize that no one seemed to notice what he was doing. Taking the opportunity with open arms, Wyatt orbed out. He reappeared moments later next to Chris in the playpen.  
  
The sudden appearance from his older brother woke Christopher from his slumber. Instead of breaking out in a cry of tears, he stared at the blonde- haired intruder that sat across from him, with interest and amusement.  
  
Wyatt knew that actions spoke much much louder than words, he also knew that he couldn't speak the words he wished to say. Instead, he stared back at the dark-haired infant. Without making a sound, he blinked his eyes.  
  
Chris looked down at his body as the blanket that covered him was swallowed in white and blue orbs. He looked back up in time to see the blanket reform next to Wyatt.  
  
Chris wasn't stupid; besides what the scary lady, also known as Aunt Phoebe, clearly thought when she would pull faces and coo at him. He understood his older brother's message loud and clear. Wyatt was saying that he was the boss of the house, and that if Chris cared about his well being, he shouldn't mess with him.  
  
However there was one gene that he definitely inherited from his mother, the competitive gene, a gene, which Wyatt had also inherited. Chris's gaze slowly moved from the blanket towards Wyatt's frame. He stared up at his brother for what seemed like years, when in fact it was around five minutes.  
  
Chris gurgled at Wyatt moments before he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights, leaving Wyatt sitting alone with a look of hatred plastered on his face.

.

.

**.

* * *

**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sibling Rivalry**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...  
  
**Rating:** G to Pg. 13  
  
**Summary**: Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor  
  
**Replies To Your Reviews:**  
  
**Charmed and Harry Potter Rox:** You rock...I can't believe you read every story of mine! Thanks a bunch...Don't forget to reply.  
  
**charmedfan4eva:** Yeah I still need a beta! Are you offering?...Don't Forget to review!  
  
**Stony Angel:** Thanks a bunch, your very kind...Don't forget to review.  
  
And Thanks to all you who have reviewed! You rock.  
  
**Question for EVERYONE!**  
  
What do you want more of:

Wyatt And Chris

Piper And Wyatt

Piper And Chris

Piper And Leo

Leo And Wyatt

Leo And Chris

Piper, Phoebe and Paige

Or Other?  
  
Remember you decide whats in the next chapter!  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
Chris gurgled at Wyatt moments before he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights, leaving Wyatt sitting alone with a look of hatred plastered on his face.  
  
Leo Wyatt sighed and gathered up the sheets of information from the bar. He was in P3, his ex-wife's club, and was attempting to help out with the paperwork while Piper recovered from her c-section.  
  
He jumped off the barstool that he was perched upon and headed towards the office. He dropped the paperwork as soon as he stepped inside.  
  
Perched on the couch was Baby Chris, Leo's newest son. Immediately Leo ran over to the small infant. He quickly scooped up the boy and hugged him close, fearing that a demon that been the cause for Chris's orbing to the office.  
  
He expected Christopher to burst out in a string of wails like Wyatt did when demons attacked, but nothing came. After a few moments of hesitation, Leo loosened his grip on his son and picked up the paperwork.  
  
"Way to use your powers, Chris" Leo whispered into his son's ear, his voice was full of pride. "Come on Buddy, lets get you home" With that Leo orbed out, still clutching onto Chris's small frame.  
  
.

.  
  
.

* * *

.

.  
  
.  
  
Piper sighed, throwing the instructions on the ground. It had been just over an hour since they had started to assemble the easy-to-assemble cot. And each of the sisters were starting to get annoyed with each other and the crib in general.  
  
She walked over to the bed and sat down, watching as Phoebe tried once more before she joined Piper. Wyatt, who had orbed back to his Mother's bed crawled over and sat on Phoebe's lap.  
  
"I think it's time to call for Leo now" Phoebe suggested, staring at the half-finished cot.  
  
Paige opened her mouth, about to call for Leo, but she was cut off by the sight of orbs filling the room, next to Piper's bed. She smiled when the orbs took the shape of Leo and disappeared.  
  
"Resorting to kidnapping him now?" Paige joked when she spotted Chris in Leo's arms. Leo started to walk towards Piper; he placed the small bundle in her arms and stood back.  
  
Before Leo could retort Chris burst out in a string of cries. Immediately Piper's parenting instincts kicked in and she started to rock and hush the boy.  
  
"I should get going, let you put him down for a nap..." Leo paused "Oh by the way, here's the paperwork I'd say I do" He handed the papers to Piper and prepared to orb out.  
  
Piper took the papers and looked over them. Leo had promised to do the filing, and judging by the state of the papers, he hadn't done any of it. "Wait! Leo before you go...can you do me a favor?"  
  
.  
  
.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
  
Piper settled down into the wooden chair, placing her cup of coffee on the table in front of her. She sighed as she looked over the papers. _So much for being help, Leo_ She thought bitterly as she picked up the top piece of paper.  
  
It was the day after they had found out that Chris could use his powers. They had spent the day praising the boy, even though they had no idea why he had used them. Then Piper had got Leo to finish assembling the young boy's cot, which took him about five minutes.  
  
Today, Piper planned to do nothing but re-do the paperwork that Leo had 'started. She sat Wyatt in front of the television with his toy cars and had laid Chris down in the playpen. She had also anointed Paige as the boy's nanny for the day.  
  
Piper quickly got to work, as she planned to spend the afternoon with her sons. She was half way through the first page when the doorbell sung out in its familiar tune.  
  
"Paige! Door!" she called out, not looking up from her paperwork.  
  
"I know!" Paige yelled back as she stomped down the stairs. "I'm not deaf, you know!"  
  
Paige opened the door to the guest. She looked up and down the stranger. "Hello? How may I help you?"  
  
The woman at the door had blonde hair and was wearing shaggy clothes that Paige could have swore she had saw on a homeless man on the side of the street. The woman was holding a baby in her arms and was holding onto two other small children, which Paige guessed to be twins.  
  
"Piper Halliwell?" The woman asked, rocking the small infant of hers in her arms.  
  
"No, I'm Paige Matthews" Paige stuck out her hand, but the woman rejected it, looking at Paige like she was scum.  
  
"Oh, you must be the nanny" Without pausing to look at Paige's expression the woman continued. "Is Piper home?"  
  
"That's me," Piper said, walking out of the kitchen. Upon hearing her name, she had got up to investigate.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tara Andrews..."When she received a blank expression she continued. "...From Every little Step. I'm here for the get-together?" Once again Piper stared back with confusion. "You did get the message? I left it with a woman...I think her name was Phoebe"  
  
Piper shook her head in confusion and dumbness. "No message...What Get together?"  
  
"The monthly get together that Every Little step puts on? We picked your name out of the hat. Marie said you had agreed to becoming a member" Tara explained. "Oh, doesn't matter, Piper..."  
  
Piper sighed in relief. She had too much on her plate today to worry about entertaining woman and their babies.  
  
"...Every member brings a little something to share so you won't have to cook anything" Tara continued on before pushing past Piper and walking through the hall, looking for the kitchen.  
  
Piper turned to Paige; both of them had matching expressions of confusion. Paige was about to comment on something when the doorbell was once again rung. Piper opened the door, exposing another two women, both with babies in tow. The women introduced themselves then rushed past Piper when they saw Tara.  
  
Before long, the house was full of women, two or three men and small infants or toddlers. Piper was walking around, trying to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened and that everyone was entertained. However just to be safe, Piper had taken Chris up to her room for his nap.  
  
Piper slumped into a chair, having received a headache from all the noise that the parents and children were causing. She watched as Paige quickly walked away from a woman and towards Piper.  
  
"Alright, that's the fifth person who has thought I was the Nanny" Paige looked down at Piper. Piper looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"At least nothing magical has happened" Piper's voice was in a soft whisper when she said Magical. She didn't feel like trying to explain herself to a house full of guests.  
  
"Touch Wood!" Paige said quickly. Piper stared at her with a blank look. "Quickly, touch something wood or you'll..."  
  
Before Paige could finish her sentence, the pair's attention was diverted to the sight of white and blue orbs in the playpen. Immediately Piper shot out her hands, freezing the room. Once the room was frozen, her and Paige stood up and ran over to the playpen, where Chris had formed.  
  
"Told you you should have touched wood!" Paige said matter-of-factly as Piper reached down into the playpen and picked up Chris.  
  
"Bad baby, no more orbing" Piper said, pointing her index finger in front of Chris's face. Chris reached out and grabbed her finger with his tiny hands.  
  
Wyatt, who was sitting across from his mother and Aunt, smiled as an idea came to mind. All he needed to do was make Christopher use his powers in front of the crowd, then just maybe his mother would take him back to where she bought him from.  
  
.

.  
  
.

* * *

.

.  
  
.  
  
The clock on the wall ticked over to show three P.m., making Piper sigh. The Gang had been there for over four hours and still hadn't left. Piper and Paige had spent the day serving food and explaining that Paige was Piper's sister, not the hired help. In fact, they had been so busy that they hadn't realized that Wyatt had orbed upstairs to see his little brother.  
  
Wyatt stood at the door of the nursery, staring at the wooden crib that Chris was lying peacefully in. He took two steps towards the crib before orbing out in swirls of blue and white lights.  
  
He reappeared seconds later at the end of the crib, waking up Baby Chris has he did so. Immediately Wyatt raised his force field just enough so that it didn't hit his brother. Slowly the force field started to grow.  
  
Seeing the danger he was in, Chris orbed out.  
  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
  
Piper sighed, slumping into the comfortable armchair and resting her feet on the coffee table. She laid her head back and smiled. The group of mothers and fathers had finally left, and Chris had finally gone to sleep.  
  
She was exhausted; freezing the house of occupants had taken a lot out of her. And it seemed that every time she left Chris alone for a second, he would orb to her for comfort. She was definitely not happy about Chris's fast improvement of powers.  
  
Paige trudged into the room, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Piper before sitting down next to her. She took a large sip before started to analyze the day. "Well it was...interesting" She took another sip before continuing. "What was up with our neurotic little nephew? He was a tad bit clingy today, don't you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll check the book tomorrow, in case it's a demon...," Piper said with a yawn. She looked over at Wyatt, who was sitting in the playpen, playing with his toy truck.  
  
"Tomorrow? The fate of my nephew, your son, is in danger and you will look tomorrow?" Paige replied, disgusted by Piper's lack of enthusiasm in her statement.  
  
Piper rolled her head over to face Paige. "Do you want to do it?"  
  
Paige was silent for a moment, considering her options. "No" she finally said, dropping the subject completely. "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"Out with a date. She's been gone since last night. But when she gets home, she's dead!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	4. Chapter Four

**Sibling Rivalry**

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...

**Rating: **G to Pg. 13

**Summary: **Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor

**Replies: **

**Tigerdrake:** This ones for you!

**psychokitty3**:He orbed all over the place!!!!

**Chapter Four**

Paige pulled a disgusted face as she chucked the dirty nappy into the bin. She stared down at Baby Christopher, wondering how something so small could produce something so disgusting. She spoke as she pulled a clean diaper out from the changing table. "Why do I get to do the dirty work?"

"Because I'm looking for the 'force of evil' as you put it, that has been orbing my son all over the world" Piper replied from her seat on her double-bed. She had the book flipped out on her lap and was slowly turning over the pages.

It was the afternoon after the surprise get-together, where Chris had started to mysteriously orb around the house and surroundings. At that time neither Piper and Paige had been worried. But that all changed when Paige witnessed Chris being orbed out of his crib and had followed her nephew. All the way to Moscow, where Chris had appeared in an ally way.

"He was orbed all the way to Moscow, Piper. I think whatever is doing it can be classed as EVIL" Paige retorted as she wrapped baby Chris up and hugged him close.

"I still maintain that it would be himself, Seriously Paige what forces of evil orb a baby to Russia?" Piper slammed the book shut, not being able to find anything. She watched as Paige walked over, stepping over Wyatt's coloured lettered blocks that lay on the ground, and laid Chris on the bed.

Paige opened her mouth to debate the issues, but closed it quickly when she heard Leo call for them from downstairs. She took the lead, letting Piper pick up the small child and carry him downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs, they saw Leo sitting at the table, bouncing Wyatt up and down on his knee. Phoebe was perched on the bench nearby, who had arrived home early morning, and had been avoiding Piper ever since.

When Phoebe had arrived home, Piper had immediately started to yell and shout at her for not telling them about the party. Of course, Phoebe had claimed to have told them, but she had also added that she told Piper at Three o'clock in the morning when Chris had woke them up.

"Yes?" Paige asked impatiently, wanting to get back to finding the demon or warlock that has been the cause for Chris's disappearing act. However her emotions were not shared by Piper, who smiled at the father-son bonding and was handing Christopher to Leo, so that her favourite 'boys' could bond together.

"I was thinking, that just maybe, Chris may be coming into his powers...and he may be the cause" Paige frowned, having the same idea as Leo in their household showed intelligence. "I mean maybe Chris's powers were transferred to the baby when he died, it would explain a lot"

"But..." Paige started.

As the adults argued, Wyatt looked down at the little intruder, Christopher. He did not sense badness or evil from the boy, but the constant cries in the middle of the night was enough to drive any one mad!

Christopher looked up at his older brother, suddenly realizing that the attention had shifted from him to the evil, also known as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, that had been orbing him around the world. He opened his mouth and let out a long wail, knowing that his parents and aunts would immediately turn back to him.

His plan worked. Leo lowered Wyatt onto the ground, and started to rock Baby Christopher, humming a song to him. Paige, Phoebe and Piper crowded Leo and the baby, smiling and pulling faces at him in attempts to cheer him up.

Anger washed over Wyatt, consuming the small boy. He craving the attention that his aunts and mother had once paid him. He looked up through the gap of bodies and at the Baby that had stolen the spotlight. He slowly blinked, and baby Chris disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

.

.

..

* * *

.

.

.

"Can you sense him yet?"

"No"

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Now?"

"No"

Two minutes passed.

"Now?"

"Nothing"

"...What about now?"

"Jeez, Piper. Calm down, when I sense him, I'll tell you" Leo chucked his head back and closed his eyes, trying to sense his one-week-old son, who had been orbed out of his arms moments before.

Piper was pacing nervously, wanting to hold her son in her arms again. She jumped when Leo spoke.

"He's in the nursery" Leo supplied, concluding that Baby Christopher had orbed back into the house from wherever he was before. Leo grabbed Piper's arm and orbed upstairs to the nursery, Phoebe and Paige following with toddler Wyatt in tow.

As soon as Piper had reformed, she lunged for the small bundle in the cot. She hugged her son close, relief and anger washing over her, however she did not show her frustration. "Shh, I've got you" She whispered, even though Baby Chris wasn't crying.

"If he could talk...," Leo said, also ready to vanquish whatever evil had kidnapped his son.

As if on cue, Baby Chris looked up from Piper's shoulder where he had been resting. He raised a tiny hand, lifting a colorful lettered block off the ground with his powers. The block sliced through the air and stopped in front of Leo, Phoebe, and Paige, who was clinging tightly to Wyatt.

"Oh my...he's using his powers, isn't he cute?" Phoebe started to speak babyish. "Oh yes you are, You are just the cutest little baby of them all" she continued to coo at Baby Chris.

Baby Chris seemed to roll his eyes as he raised his other hand, sending another block flying towards him. Now, he had two letters, W and Y.

"Phoebe, Phoebe..." Leo waved his hand in front of her face. "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe...Oh shut-up Phoebe, I think he's trying to tell us something"

Phoebe shut her mouth and watched as Baby Christopher summoned another block, an A. The room was silent as Christopher finished the word. Leo read it out aloud.

"Wyatt?" Leo read. Each of the sisters, and Leo, turned and faced Wyatt, who stared back innocently.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm soooo going to kill that boy!" Piper claimed as she shut the door to Wyatt's bedroom. She walked the few steps to join Leo, Paige and Phoebe, who were discussing the new information that they had received just minutes before.

"Looks like we found our force of evil...Wyatt" Paige softly said, looking back at the cot which had been moved into the hall which was occupied by Baby Christopher, worried that he may disappear again.

"Ironic" Phoebe commented, she waited a few moments before continuing. "So, how are you going to punish Wyatt?"

Piper was first to answer. "Like I said, I'm going to kill 'im"

"You are not," Leo said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah I am" Piper retorted.

"You kill him, and you will..." Piper cut him off before he started on his usual long speeches about good and evil.

"Fine, what do you propose we do?"

"Bind his powers" Leo finally answered. Piper fell silent, as if she was seriously considering the option.

"No way!"

"You can't do that!" Paige and Phoebe jumped into the conversation, both of them believing that Wyatt AND Chris should be able to use their powers at their will.

"Fine then you orb after Chris when Wyatt sends him to Antarctica" Piper said, matter-of-factly. The conversation continued on, each of the adults putting in their ideas on the situation, until finally they decided that they would look for a spell in the book.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: **

Please add quotes of your favourite parts of the chapters, so I know what to write more of!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chappie is Piper/Chris based!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Sibling Rivalry**

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...

**Rating: **G to Pg. 13

**Summary: **Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor

**Review Replies: **

**Kim: **Piper/Leo is definitely coming up, but I don't want to rush the story, okay? So keep reviewing and you'll get the Piper/Leo in a few chappies.

**SailorWind: **I totally agree with you. I remembered that Chris was a newborn after I posted, so I tried to fix my boo-boo in this chapter! Have Fun!

**Charmed And Harry Potter Rox: **Thanks for the comment. Have fun reading, and read the dedications!

**Dedications: **

This Chapter is dedicated to:

Charmed And Harry Potter Rox Winter Blaze

SailorWind

Stony Angel

Physcokitty3

Nemesis' Arrow

Woody

P3charmed4eva

TigerDrake

MollyBall

For all reviewing more than once!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Five**

Piper stood at the stand that the Book of Shadows was laid across. She was turning the pages furiously, looking for some sort of protection spell. Across from her was the white plastic playpen, which Wyatt occupied, and on the other side of the room was a white bassinet, which was occupied by an awake and aware Baby Christopher.

Down the middle of the attic was a white line of masking tape, which Paige had stuck down, deciding that she would enchant it so magic from Wyatt's side would be deflected before it reached poor Baby Chris. Unfortunately, the spell had not worked and Paige had run off before she could clean up.

However with her running away, she left Piper alone to search through the book, as Phoebe was on a date with her latest heartthrob, Nick and Leo was checking with the elders.

"Don't even think about it, Wyatt" Piper said, as she continued to look through the book. Wyatt, disappointed that he had been caught, lowered his hand and sat down grumpily.

Piper took a second to look up to make sure that Baby Christopher wasn't going to retaliate before continuing her search, which so far had turned up with a big fat nothing. She flipped the page and read a paragraph on the alarm stones that her and her sisters had used many times, even though she knew everything about the stones.

"If we can make a demonic alarm, why can't we make a Wyatt alarm?" she said to herself as she walked over to the box that they kept the stones in. She picked up the box and walked over to Chris's crib.

"Looks like your going to be banished to your room, so Wyatt can't get you" She mused as she placed the box on the nearby coffee table and bent down to pick up Baby Christopher. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you" she whispered into Chris's hear.

"And if you continue to favor Christopher, that's exactly what he will do" The voice made Piper jump. She quickly spun around to face Leo, who had already picked up the pair's older son.

"So, that's your fatherly explanation for Chris showing up in Russia? That Wyatt's jealous?" Piper said in disbelief as she walked over to join Wyatt and Leo, although making sure that she held Chris in the arm the furthest away from the toddler.

"Yes, which is why I'm going to take Wyatt to live with me, at least till Chris can control his powers" Leo stated, matter-of-factly.

"You want to take my son away? To live with you?" Piper paused, deep in thought. "Do you even have a house?"

"As a matter-of-fact, yes I do, I'm renting out an old apartment"

"With my money?" Piper said, angry and confused.

"Well, yeah, white-lighters don't get good pay" Leo didn't wait for a reply. "Look, Piper, I've thought this through. It will give Christopher a chance to build up his powers so he can protect himself, and it'll give me and Wyatt some father-bonding time"

"By what future Chris said, it's not you and Wyatt that needs the bonding time" Piper replied softly, knowing that the words would slice through Leo like a knife. Piper's prediction was right; Leo's face dropped at the mention of the future issues.

"I'll be back later to pick up Wyatt's stuff" Leo whispered before orbing out with Wyatt, leaving Piper standing with Chris, feeling as guilty as ever.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper stood in the nursery, feeding Christopher with a bottle. It had been three weeks since Piper found out that Leo had taken her credit card and bought an apartment, and since Wyatt had been taken away. Secretly, she thought the arrangement was a good one; after all it gave her and baby Chris to connect without fear of him being orbed to god-knows-where, and she saw Wyatt every two days when her and Leo swapped places for the day.

Once Baby Chris had finished Piper laid him down on the changing table and proceeded to gather his diaper bag, deciding that she would take him for a walk before his wiccanning started. She slung the bag over her shoulder and picked up the tiny infant before walking out of the nursery, down the stairs and out the front door of the manor.

As soon as she reached the park however, she knew she had made a big mistake. Possibly every single mother who lived in San Francisco had decided to go to the park that very day. She watched as complete strangers walked up to other new mothers to bring up some conversation about mother's milk and so forth.

She breathed in deeply and walked around to the front of the pram that Baby Chris was lying in. She bent down to his level and smiled, "Alright buddy, do you want to go through this? I mean it's perfectly okay if you don't want to, we can just go home. Auntie Phoebe is waiting to give you a make-over for the wicaning, so if you would rather that?"

Baby Chris stared up at his mother, if he could talk he would say that he would prefer neither, but alas he was too young. He knew that his mother had no idea that he could understand anything he said, but in reality, he could.

What parents don't understand is that babies are born as intelligent as them, but all the cooing and ahhing and baby talk gets to their brain and kills the intelligence. Which is why Chris could spell WYATT.

"Fine then, have it your way. If you can brave the pregnant and new mothers, than so can I" Piper stated. She walked to the back of the pram and continued to push it down the concrete path, which circled around the park. She unconsciously started to walk faster.

However she was not fast enough. She got around the first bend when a pack of baby-hungry mothers spotted their prey and attacked.

"Oh my, you have a lovely baby"

"Yes, although a bit on the small side isn't it"

"Do you breastfeed or bottle feed?"

"How old is it?"

"What's its name?"

The pack of mothers all cooed and ahhed and asked their questions all at once.

"She's gorgeous!" One pregnant woman spoke up.

"**HIS **name is Christopher, and he's a month old" Piper answered, putting extra emphasis on the word 'his' as she stared at the woman who had called Baby Christopher 'she'.

Piper immediately regretted opening her mouth. The mother's once again started to ask questions and coo at him.

"You are sooo cute, yes you are. Oh yes you are" One mother said in a babyish voice, reminding Piper about Phoebe, and the fact that they had to summon Gram's in half an hour.

"Excuse me, we really have to get going, his wiccanning...ah I mean christening is starting soon, excuse me" Piper ran back along the path, not being able to get away from the mother's fast enough. At least she hadn't run into Marie and Quinn, she thought as she turned the corner.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper rocked Baby Christopher as she watched Phoebe lit the candles that had been placed on the attic ground. Paige and Leo on either side of her, and Wyatt was sitting on the ground at her feet.

Phoebe finished lighting the candles and stood back with her sisters and ex-brother-in-law. She looked at Piper, who was going to recite the spell, and nodded to show that she was ready.

Piper breathed in deeply, wishing that they could summon someone else to do the wiccanning, given Gram's past with men and Wyatt. "Brace yourself for some smart remarks about another boy in the family" she said quickly, before reciting the spell.

_Hear these words; hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide._

She hugged Baby Christopher closer as lights appeared, formed Gram's, then disappeared. She braced herself as her grandmother walked out of the circle of lights to solidify herself. Once she did so, she pulled Paige and Phoebe into two separate hugs. She was surprisingly quiet as she did so, as if she was too bracing herself for what she may say if her great-grandchild was a son again.

"Gram's, this is Baby..."Piper paused, staring into Gram's eyes. "...Baby Christopher" Her glare threatened Gram's to say something about Baby Chris's sex.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A bit shorter than I would've liked, but I ran out of idea's for Piper/Chris bonding time. Next chappie there will be more Piper/Chris, and maybe some Leo/Wyatt. But of course everyones favourite kick-ass grandma will be in the next chappie.


	6. Chapter Six

**Sibling Rivalry**

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...

**Rating: **G to Pg. 13

**Summary: **Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor

**Review Replies: **

**Charmed-angel4****: **And so you shall know!!!!!!!!!

**Winter Blaze: **I totally agree, she does rock!!!!!

**psychokitty3****: **You liked my comment? Well I just had to include that in this chappie...!!!!!!

p3charmed4eva: No offense but I don't think that your dogs are going to be doing much talking anywayz. Piper/Leo is coming, in paitence. Not next chapter, Not the chapter after, but the chapter after that will most likely be completely Piper/Leo although the kids will be there too! But still, you never know what happens when they go to bed.... (I just gave away a whole chappie didn't I? Sorry!)

**SailorWind: **certain things must happen. Everything happens for a reason remember?

**Stony Angel: **Don't worry! I'll fix your heart soon... First I have to find some super glue...

**Sugarbox: **Is it what you pictured?

**Author's Note: **Please remember to quote your favourite parts! I need to know if humor or sweetness catches your attention more!

Oh by the way, I'm going for 50 reviews! Will you help me?

**Chapter Six **

"_Gram's, this is Baby..."Piper paused, staring into Gram's eyes. "...Baby Christopher" Her glare threatened Gram's to say something about Baby Chris's sex._

Piper held out her small son for Gram's inspection. Her gaze strayed from Christopher to her grandmother, who had never been fond of men or little boys for that matter.

"Another boy, Piper? What the hell did you do? What did I do to deserve this outrage!" Gram's spilled out before she could stop herself. Once again, Gram's was turning everything into her problem.

Piper immediately pulled Baby Christopher towards her chest protectively. She couldn't hold in her anger. "Jeez, get over your high horse. He is my son, that's right Gram's, My SON, so let me deal with it!" She yelled in anger before grabbing Wyatt's hand and storming out of the attic, leaving Gram's staring in amazement.

"Piper – One, Grams – Zero" Paige commented as she observed.

.

.

..

* * *

.

.

.

Later on, Gram's found Piper in the kitchen, feeding Baby Christopher with a bottle. She looked at Piper, avoiding looking at the 'abomination' named Christopher.

"Seriously, Piper. What happened? You always wanted a little girl, ever since you were a child." Gram's said softly. She had had half an hour to cool off from her previous conversation about her great-grandchild.

"Must I really explain it?" Piper asked, still not looking up at Gram's. "Besides, apparently it's the males which choose the sex, so you should be talking to Leo" Piper put the empty bottle on the kitchen bench and started to rock Chris.

"So Leo is the father, well that's good" Gram's commented. Her eyes dropped to the Baby, whose eyelids were opening and shutting as the boy was being carried off into dreamland.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Piper said softly as she watched Chris close his eyes one final time. She walked through the house, navigating her way towards the nursery. Gram's was still to answer when Piper laid Chris down in his crib, grabbed the baby monitor and walked out.

"Well, with Leo being an elder and all" Gram's answered finally, slight disgust creeping into her voice.

"Well he came back for a booty call, didn't he?" Piper replied, knowing that it would really get to her grandma.

"Piper Halliwell!" Gram's shouted as Piper walked off.

Gram's stood in shock and confusion for a few minutes before Leo, who was taking Wyatt to his room, walked past. Leo had decided that he and Wyatt should stay the night, firstly because he wanted to make sure that no demons attacked Chris on the eve of his wiccanning, and secondly, he had broken the TV and the repair man wasn't coming until the morning. And thirdly he needed Piper to do some of his and Wyatt's laundry.

Gram's quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Leo" she said in the sweetest voice she could manage. "May I ask you something?"

"You just did" Leo replied, shifting Wyatt around. Once he saw Gram's killer expression, he continued, "Sure go ahead"

"Why did you name..." She searched for the right word. "Christopher after your whitelighter?"

Leo fiddled with Wyatt's blonde locks, nervously. Finally, he cleared his voice and spoke. "Ask Piper" As quick as lightning, Leo made his exit.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Later that Night,_

Piper sat on her bed, reading a book to Wyatt, who was sitting on her lap. He giggled as Piper pointed out a picture on one of the pages. Piper smiled down at the book as Wyatt took his turn in showing what he liked. Suddenly Piper became aware that someone was watching them, so she looked up.

"Grams" She said with a mock smile. "Are you sure you want to be here? After all Wyatt **AND **Baby Christopher are here" She unconsciously tightened her grip on Wyatt.

"Actually I'd rather be out with your sisters, doing YOUR dirty work...Demon hunting" Gram's retorted before taking a seat next to Piper. She stared at Wyatt for a few moments before continuing.

"You see after you summoned me, I have come up with a few questions that I would like to ask" Gram's explained slowly. Wyatt pulled away from Piper and started to crawl towards his great-grandma.

Gram's continued, ignoring Wyatt. "First of all, why did you name the baby..." She couldn't bring herself to saying, your son. "...After your ex-whitelighter?"

"Ah, Future issues" Piper responded, pulling Wyatt back towards her. She smiled at Wyatt, who grabbed her hair in response.

"Okay, why did you call me so early to get the child blessed? Wyatt wasn't blessed until he was at least four months" Was Gram's second question.

"Ah, a great..." Piper searched for the right word.

"Evil?" Gram's offered.

"...Power" Piper said in a cold tone. "Seems to believe that Baby Christopher will excel in Russia" Once again, she tightened her grip on Wyatt, who started to cough as he could not breath. Hesitantly, Piper loosened her grip.

"And does this power have a name?" After a few moments of silence, she continued. "I may not like the fact that my great-grandson's, are well great-grandsons, but I care about their safety."

"Well, yeah" As a teen Piper always gave in once Gram's did her little speeches about caring, as an adult she was no different. "We, well we named him Wyatt" Piper's eyes dropped down to the locks of blonde curls on her sons head, scared of the way Gram's would react.

It wasn't half as bad as she thought. Instead of leaping into a fit of tantrums and screaming matches, she sat still, confused by what Piper had just said. Still, out of fear, Piper wrapped her arms around Wyatt's chest, just in case Gram's went into Kick-ass, demon-hunter mode and tried to vanquish Wyatt.

Many minutes, which seemed like hours, were passed in silence, as Gram's tried to process the news. Finally, the silence was broken when Leo walked past the door, and Piper called for him.

Leo obeyed his orders silently, and walked in. He was careful as he passed Gram's, not in the mood for a lecture. He bent down and plucked Wyatt out of Piper's arms, planting a kiss on his check. "Do you want me to take Wyatt back home?" he questioned.

Piper shook her head in response and shuffled over to make space for Leo. Leo sat down just as Gram's starting to speak.

"So your telling me that Wyatt is sending Chris to Russia?" She spoke slowly. "Or are you two? Is that why you summoned me? To bless him and watch you ship him off to god-knows-where?" Rage swelled up inside of Grams. "Your mother raised everyone of you, with powers or without. And she would be downright ashamed to see you give up your child..."

Piper cut her off. "NO! Why the hell would we get rid of him when he is the cause for your disapproval?" Piper retorted angrily, she was furious with Gram's suggestion.

"Ouch!" Paige commented from her position at the door. She had come down to get Piper as another demon was on the threat list and she needed help with the vanquish.

"Shut-up, Shut-up, Shut-up! Penny, get over it, like it or not, Piper's a good mother with two...rather good boys. Piper, she's your grandma, don't be so damn harsh, I'm sick of your constant fights!" Leo spilled out in an angry rage. He had yelled, loud enough for his point to be heard, but soft enough so he wouldn't wake up his second-born son.

"Wow! Go Leo" Paige observed.

"Don't get me started on you!" Leo snapped at Paige.

"Sorry" Paige said quietly before making a quick exit. The demon hunting could wait until they had finished, and she didn't want to get yelled at again. After all it was only a higher-leveled demon that wanted to end the Halliwell line.

Piper and Gram's stared at Leo, whose face was still red from his outburst. Everything fell silent, even the snores from baby Christopher faded away.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **GO Leo! Go Leo! **sings and dances**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sibling Rivalry**

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...

**Rating: **G to Pg. 13

**Summary: **Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor

**Chapter Seven **

_Piper and Gram's stared at Leo, whose face was still red from his outburst. Everything fell silent, even the snores from baby Christopher faded away._

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Gram's yelled at Leo, furious at his words.

Leo immediately regretted opening his mouth; he had spoken in hopes of creating peace but instead he had added to the monster's anger. He shrunk back as Gram's yelled about respect for your elders. In fact he was moving back so far that he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

Piper jumped in on the fight. "In case you haven't noticed, Leo's _Older _than you!" She put extra emphasis on the word Older. Neither Piper nor Gram's were aware that Leo had fallen off the bed.

"Thanks Piper. You really make me feel good about myself"

Leo stood up, listening to the screams of Grandmother and Granddaughter. He carefully picked up Wyatt and slowly walked backwards towards the door.

"Alright buddy," he whispered into Wyatt's ear. "On the count of three run. I'm going back for your little brother, now if I don't make it out alive..." Leo looked down at Wyatt, realizing that he didn't understand what he was saying. He lowered Wyatt on to the ground and started to count down.

"1...2...3...now!" He quickly ran back into the room of destruction and towards the nursery, as Wyatt, doing as his daddy told him, turned and toddled off the other way. Of course Wyatt was trying to run, but with his short stumpy legs he could only manage a fast walk.

Leo managed to get into the nursery easily enough. He quickly scoped up Baby Christopher, who had just started to stir, and bolted towards the hall. Thankfully, the women were still yelling at each other and did not notice Leo's escape.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Watch out!" Paige yelled across the room.

Piper turned just in time to see the demon hurdle an energy ball towards her torso. She shot out her hands, freezing the energy ball just millimeters away from her chest. She jumped out of the way as the energy ball unfroze and started to fly towards the wall.

She held up her hands once more and flicked her wrists in attempt to blow up the demon. Much to Piper's disgust, nothing happen. Realizing this, the demon snarled and formed another energy ball in the palm of his hand.

He took three giant steps forward and grabbed Piper by the neck before she had time to react. Piper stared up at the demon, fear creeping into her eyes as she realized just how tall the demon was. He snarled once more and held the energy ball over her head.

Piper felt heat consume her body as the demon yelled in pain. She closed her eyes as the demon exploded. When she opened them, she saw her grandmother standing there, with a knife in hand.

Paige, who had been knocked over by the demon, stood up and limped over to her grandmother. "Thanks, you still got it in you!" Paige congratulated and thanked as she gave Gram's a hug. Phoebe, who was also involved in the battle, quickly followed her actions.

However, Piper, who should've been the one thanking her, ignored her grandmother and walked over to the crib, which Christopher occupied. She reached down and gently pulled the baby out of the crib, hugging him close to her chest.

"It's okay Baby, I've got you" She whispered as she watched the duo congratulate Gram's. She knew that she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Gram's, but she couldn't bring herself to speak to her so soon after their fight. Without a word, she walked out of the room, leaving Gram's standing there with a disappointed expression on her face.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Piper had been avoiding everyone that night. She had eaten her dinner alone, saying that she needed to watch Christopher, then she had locked herself in her room, not wanting to speak to her Grandmother.

Grams' on the other hand had been basking in Leo's, Paige and Phoebe's praise. She had even gone as far as playing with Wyatt before Leo put him to bed. After the attack, she had come to realization that Piper loved her sons even though they had **_those _**body parts, and that she should too.

However, she still had questions. Questions that needed answering. And now, while everyone, minus Piper, were seated at the table, was the prefect time for the answers to be relieved.

"Piper said that Wyatt had been the cause for Chris's orbing..." she paused, letting the words sink in. "That's just because he is jealous of the new baby, right? I mean, Piper and Prue did some pretty awful stuff when you came home" she said, directed at Phoebe.

"Well, Ahh...The thing is...well...In the future...The old...Ahh" Phoebe stuttered, exchanging nervous glances with Leo and Paige.

"The thing is, our son...Wyatt...is the future of all evil" Piper's voice spoke up from the doorframe, which she was leaning on. She held her dirty plate and glass in her hands.

"Was" Leo corrected.

"Please explain" Grams' said, confusion seeping over her.

She silently walked over to the dishwasher and placed the plate and glass inside. "Which is the reason that we named Christopher after our whitelighter. Because our whitelighter was our son, who came back from the future to save his brother from a fate worse than death" Piper explained as she straightened.

"Which is why we asked you to come and bless Christopher so early. So that if in fact Wyatt is still evil and not just jealous, God forbid, his evilness won't rub off on Christopher" She continued, leaning against the kitchen bench. She reached over to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle out of it. Without bothering to wait for Grams' reaction, she walked out.

Grams' sat perfectly still, processing the information that had just been given to her. After a minute of silence, she opened her mouth. She referred to what she said when she was summoned for Wyatt's Wiccanning, about men not being able to control their powers.

"Told you he couldn't handle the powers"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The minute that the sun rose, was the minute that Piper woke up to the screams of Baby Christopher. She yawned tiredly as she untangled herself from the bed sheets and clambered out of her bed. She screamed when she stepped on something squishy.

Her scream was followed by Leo's, who woke up when her foot collided with his nose. Leo sat up, rubbing his nose. He stared at Piper, who had fallen back onto the bed in surprise.

"You could've washed your feet" Leo said as he continued to rub his sore red nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him.

"I was sleeping..." He explained simply. "Gram's took the couch" He stopped rubbing his nose and lowered his hands. "I was going to climb in with you, but I don't think I'd be much help to you guys if I was blown up" he teased.

Piper half-smiled at his comment. This was the side of Leo that she loved; the side that had made her fall for him in the first place. The playful side.

"No you wouldn't" She agreed. She carefully climbed out of her bed on the other side and went to Christopher's aid.

As she rocked her son back to sleep, she came to realization. Realization that he still loved her; and she him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

That morning was spent vanquishing threatening demons, buying new outfits for Baby Christopher and Baby Wyatt, making sure that the house was spirit proof and making sure that everything would go prefect in general.

The clock ticked over slowly, approaching the halfway mark of the day, the time when the spirits would be summoned. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were vanquishing the last demon on their long list, while Leo took care of the boys and Grams'.

"Come on Paige. Hurry up! The sooner we vanquish this bad-ass, the sooner we summon the spirits, the sooner we get rid of **_Her_**" Piper hurried Paige along, who was lighting the candles for summoning the demon.

Once she was finished, the three sisters stood back and recited the spell, which would bring the demon to them. As soon as they finished the spell, lights swirled in the middle of the circle of candles and a demon was formed.

Immediately, they started to recite the vanquishing spell. Before the demon could react, he was in a million pieces.

"Alright, check" Piper crossed off the demon. As she headed to the nursery to prepare Christopher, her sisters started to set up the attic for the wiccanning that would start in half an hour.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Half an hour later, _

Piper walked out of the nursery, Christopher in tow. He was dressed in the same outfit that Wyatt had worn at his wiccanning. But Christopher, Piper mused, looked much more...girlish than Wyatt had.

She met Leo in the hallway, who was carrying their other son, who was wearing a nice blue T-shirt and cargo pants. Leo looked over at Christopher.

"Sht Piper, you could have dressed him in boy clothes" Leo observed.

"Wyatt wore the exact same thing" Piper retorted.

"Yeah, but Wyatt didn't look like a girl in it!" Leo's pace picked up as he took the stairs two by two. Piper stared after him.

"Don't worry Baby Christopher, you don't look exactly like a girl" She whispered to him as she started to climb the stairs.

When Piper reached the top of the stairs, she saw Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Grams' all ready to begin.

After hearing the news of Wyatt's future, Grams' had quit commenting on the baby's bad points, and had to a degree started to accept both of her great-grandsons. She had openly said this to Piper, and after a while of consideration, Piper had accepted this and moved on.

Piper smiled at her family, she helped light the candles and handed Christopher to Grams'. They summoned the Matriarchs with a simple spell.

_I call forth from space and time,  
The matriarchs from the Halliwell line,  
Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,  
Our family's spirit without end,  
To gather now in this sacred space  
and help us bring this child to grace._

The ceremony immediately launched.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy, always. Apart, but never separate, free, but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Christopher Perry Halliwell."

**A/N: **Longest chapter and the crap's one. Sorry for the bad writing, but I'm getting sick of this whole wiccanning thing and want to get on with Piper/Leo.

The chapter jumped a bit and was rushed, sorry again.

But it has Piper/Leo that's good isn't it??????

The more reviews I get, the more Piper/Leo!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sibling Rivalry **

  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...

**Rating: **G to Pg. 13

Summary: Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor

**Thanks to all my reviewers you rock!!!**

**Review's Replies: **

**Piper Leo = Wyatt and Chris: **Firstly, this is my story and little things like breastfeeding or bottle feeding don't really matter to me. Also, please do not enclose anything from season seven in your reviews. I nor some of my reviewers want to know!

Secondly, I know that Christopher was named after Leo's father. But go back and watch season six. Gram's appeared before they knew about Chris being Piper and Leo's son.

And Thirdly, the basis of this story is that they are jealous of each other. Not that Wyatt is evil, nor that the kids like each other. Jealously!

**Stony Angel: **I totally agree with you, which is why I'm having a whole chapter on just Wyatt/Chris rivalry coming up!

**Teal-lover: **Thanks, keep on reviewing and reading!

**Gracie Jane: **Thanks a bunch, your review meant a lot to me. It inspired me to hurry up with this chapter!

**AN: **It's longer but not a lot of Piper/Leo but next chapter will be JUST Piper/Leo I promise. Lots of people reviewed so I decided to get you a whole Piper/Leo chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Shopping was one of Piper's favourite past-times. She could spend her whole life in one single shopping center; if she had enough money that is. So today was no different.

Shopping was one of Leo's most hated past-times. He could never understand how Piper or any girly type of woman would want to live inside their favourite clothes or jewelry store. And today was no different.

It was a few months after Chris's wiccanning, and Piper and Leo had decided to spend the day with the boys as a family. Of course Piper, being the more forceful one of the pair, had made the decision to take them shopping; completely disregarding the fact that half of the family was too young to understand. However, Leo had gotten her back by forcing them into a recreational store.

"Don't even think about it Wyatt" Piper said, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She dropped the baseball supporter's hat back into the bucket as she continued on her quite boring journey around the store.

Wyatt lowered his hand, which had been raised over five-month-old Christopher's pram, and smiled at Piper, innocently. Once he realized that his mother wasn't looking, he turned back to his baby brother and stuck out his tongue at him.

Piper was looking over a hockey stick when she heard Leo's voice behind her. "I have a surprise," He said playfully. He grabbed Piper's hand, sending shivers up her spine, and led her away from the hockey gear, pushing Christopher's pram and making sure Wyatt was following as he did.

Leo weaved in and out of sports gear, finally slowing when he reached his destination; the camping section. He walked past all the big and fancy five-star tents until he stopped in front of a small two-person khaki green tent that wasn't half as good as the others.

He waved his hand at the tent. "It's ours, I bought it" He flashed a toothy grin towards Piper as she observed the tent. Unfortunately his happiness wasn't matched on Piper's face.

"You have to be kidding me!" Piper half-yelled in disbelief, waking Christopher from his slumber. However the baby dare not make a sound as he observed his parents conversation.

"No I'm not. You and me are going camping. Just think about it, sleeping under the stars, the great outdoors..." Leo trailed off, entering the little world of daydreaming.

"...With mosquito's eating us alive..." Piper added, bringing Leo back to cold hard reality. She took one last glance at the tent before turning back to Leo, filled with rage.

"And besides even if I was stupid enough to agree to this, there's only enough room for two very small skinny adults" Piper continued, thinking that Leo belonged in a loony bin.

"Exactly!" Leo said, happy that she had finally picked up on that point. "Which is why I have already asked your sisters to mind the boys while we are gone"

"But...But...But the boys hate each other, and they haven't lived with each other for like ever!" Piper was becoming desperate for any excuse.

"They will learn to love each other!" Leo retorted quickly.

"What happens if a demon attacks?"

"Paige can orb!"

Piper opened her mouth to say another excuse, but she closed when she drew a blank. She looked back at the tent, when it hit her. She stared deep into Leo's eyes as she spoke.

"This is by far the worse pick-up tactic in the history of the world!"

* * *

Within three days, Leo had convinced Piper to come with him on the camping trip, finished his cooking course that he had been taking, moved Wyatt back to the manor and started to organize his plan to win Piper back over.

Within three days, Piper had made possibly the worst decision of her life, convinced her father to drop in on Paige and Phoebe when they were taking care of Wyatt and Chris, helped Leo move Wyatt back into the manor; Leo had quickly left when Piper found some of his shirts with Wyatt's things, and started to organize the best way to let Leo down gently.

And now, as the third day of their furious preparations closed and the fourth day drew to a start, they started saying their good-byes.

Paige and Phoebe stood in the hall, each of them holding one of the boys. Piper and Leo's bags were packed and Leo was running them out to the car while Piper gave Paige and Phoebe their marching orders.

"Greens, people. Wyatt will go hyper on chocolate. Feed him vegetables and healthy food. No soft drink, no chocolate, no lollies, no...No sugar in general" Piper ordered, counting off the banned foods on her hands.

"Hasn't she already said this before? Like four times?" Paige whispered loudly to Phoebe, loud enough so Piper could hear. Piper opened her mouth to debate the importance of all she was saying when Paige jumped in.

"Look, Piper. We **will** be fine. The kids **will** be fine. The house **will **be fine. You **will** have a good time with Leo" Paige said, slightly mocking Piper.

Piper closed her mouth and nodded, even though she did not hear any confidence in Paige's voice. One by one, she stepped forward and hugged her sisters. Then she plucked Wyatt out of Phoebe's arms.

She hugged the boy close as she whispered into his ear. "If Paige and Phoebe do anything wrong, anything at all. Just orb to Grandpa. Listen, I have rung him and told him of the situation. He will be a better guardian than my sisters will. Remember that"

She embraced him once more before handing him to Leo, who had finished packing up the car. She stepped over to Paige and lifted Baby Christopher out of her arms gently. She hugged the baby close to her chest and ruffled his brown hair, which lay messily on his head.

Hesitantly, she handed her son back and stepped towards the door. After Leo hugged Baby Christopher, he joined Piper, smiling at the sisters. "Well have fun. Be good for your aunts, boys" He said as a final good-bye.

"Yeah, you too. Don't have too much fun without us." Phoebe returned his and Piper's smile.

"No feel free to have some fun tonight!" Paige added, "Or any night for that matter"

Phoebe waited until Piper's Dark FWD pulled around the corner before hitting Paige on the arm and giving her a death-stare.

* * *

Piper parked her car in on the flat green grass and killed the engine. She turned and looked over at the camping grounds as Leo clambered out of the FWD and proceeded to unpack the bags and camping gear.

Breathing in deeply and bravely, she climbed out of the car and joined Leo. The pair carried the bags and camping gear down to the grounds in silence, both unsure how to act around each other.

After choosing their spot, Leo looked up to observe the weather. He gathered that it was around four o'clock and that it was going to be a cold night, completely disregarding his new watch which both told the time and the temperature.

"We should get the tent set up" He announced, starting to unpack the tent. Before long, both of them were attempting to put the complicated bits together.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor,_

"No Paige, it goes like this!" Phoebe yelled in anger. She stripped the nappy off Christopher and re-did it, holding it up to boast to Paige.

"Oh, be quiet!" Paige said, not admitting that she was wrong. She stormed out of the nursery, Phoebe following close behind with Christopher in tow.

The trio slowly made there way downstairs to the sunroom, where Wyatt was playing with his trucks. Paige collapsed on the couch as Phoebe lowered Baby Christopher into the playpen before joining Paige.

"I'm exhausted!" Paige yawned as she spoke. "I would love to fall to sleep right now"

But little did Paige and Phoebe know; due to Wyatt, they wouldn't be going to bed for quiet a while.

"Why the hell didn't get instructions?" Piper yelled at Leo. She glanced over to the tent, which had just collapsed for the third time. _Brings back Memories,_ Piper thought as she remembered her difficulties with Christopher's cot. But that was different, that time Leo could do it, this time he couldn't.

"I thought this would be simple!" Leo retorted, just as angry.

"You were in the army! You slept in tents, so why the hell can't you put on up?" Piper asked, causing commotion in the camping grounds. Other campers were emerging from their tents to see what was going on.

"Those were a simple cloth with a stick!" He retorted.

Piper stormed off, running up the hill towards the FWD. She unlocked the doors and clambered inside, trying to calm herself down. This was meant to be a fun, happy holiday. Instead it was hell outdoors.

"Phoebe! He isn't breathing! Help!" Paige screamed in concern for her older half-sister. In front of her was Wyatt, standing up and screaming his lungs out. His face was reddish purple but he continued to scream.

Phoebe ran into the sunroom, just taking Christopher away while Wyatt screamed and cried. She took a few steps towards Wyatt, but the stubborn child raised his force field against her, daring her to come closer.

"MUMMY!" The small child screamed, as his tantrum continued. The terrible two's had just started, much to Paige's and Phoebe's dislike and luck. But terrible two's were twice as bad when the child was the most powerful child in the universe.

The sisters had quickly found that when in tantrum mood, Wyatt used his powers; including force field, whenever he wanted, not caring if the person with him was good or evil.

With his force field still up, Wyatt looked around the room. He blinked, and the couch exploded into a storm of stuffing. Once more he blinked, and a nearby chair orbed from its position and was slammed against the wall.

"I hope Piper and Leo are having a better time!" Paige commented as she tried to help calm Wyatt.

* * *

Finally, the tent had been assembled. With the help of nearby campers who were concerned that Piper would murder Leo that every night. Leo ran up the hill towards the FWD, where Piper was sleeping. Once he got there, he knocked loudly on the window, waking her up.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"The tent's up" He replied as Piper wound down the window. "Come on Piper, come to the Tent. I've completely set it up, and the sleeping bag is ready"

Hesitantly, Piper climbed out of the car and joined Leo. Leo apologized as they walked to the tent, Piper accepting and too apologized.

Piper crawled into the tent, with Leo following her. However she stopped, mid-crawl, as she realized that there was only one double-sleeping bag in the tent. She turned her head around and stared at Leo, who stared back, a playful smile appearing on his lips.

Piper shook her head and climbed into the sleeping bag, as it was already 10:00. Leo followed suit and the pair lay side-by-side talking for hours on end.

Piper closed her eyes as she yawned, however she did not reopen them. Instead, she lay, half-asleep with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Leo's snores and rain droplets as they hit the tent. She opened her eyes as she felt a sudden whoosh of cold wind, followed by cold water and lastly by the damp cloth of the tent falling on her face. The tent had fallen down!

"I hope Paige and Phoebe are having a better time," She said to herself as she struggled to untangle herself from the tent.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sibling Rivalry **

  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed...which would be the reason why I'm poor...

**Rating: **G to Pg. 13

****

**Summary:** Raising two magical children who are battling it out for attention is not easy on Piper... Humor

Thanks to all my reviewers you rock!!!

**Review Replies: **

**SailorWind: **I'm Australian. Go Australia! But when people call me british I think of English people holding tea-cups with there pinky out. So yeah I'm Australian.

**Stony Angel: **I like making people's days!!

**Stranded Stargazer:** Really? Well Wyatt had his 1st b'day when Piper became Pregnant with Chris. Nine Five = 14 months. 14 12= two and two months...

****

**Chapter Nine**

Piper stirred when she heard the sounds of birds chirping happily, and the feel of the hot sun beaming down on her. She groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the rays of the sun, which threatened to wake her from her half-slumber. She was about to fall back to sleep when she smelt something burning.

She opened her eyes quickly and sat up, glancing around. She stared at the forest just meters away. Thankfully, the bush was not on fire. She sighed, but continued on her quest to find the cause of her waking.

After a few more moments of searching, her eyes fell on Leo. He was hunched over a portable BBQ, cooking what _could _be classified as breakfast.

She pulled on some jeans and a light blue shirt before clambering out of the FWD, which she had slept in that night after the tent collapsed, and walked over to join Leo. She smiled once she joined his side, however her smile quickly faded when she looked down at the BBQ.

Sizzling away was five charcoal black sausages and four pieces of toast, which were basically ashes. She looked up and Leo and returned his smile.

"You have the pleasure, no the privilege of being the first to taste-test breakfast" Leo said, a large toothy grin appearing on his face as he spoke. Before Piper could reject he had stabbed one of the sausages and held it in front of her mouth.

Piper gulped, flashed Leo an unsure smile and took a bite of the charcoal sausage. As she chewed, she smiled; not wanting to hurt his feelings, as the truth was the sausage had a rating of 5 out of 10. Minus five that was.

"Delicious" she lied.

"Ah, how about you go and ah, set the table. I'll finish up here" She flashed him her most charming smile, hoping that he could not see the non-swallowed sausage in her mouth.

"Sure," Leo agreed. He walked over to the tent, which he had finally put back up, and started to gather plates, knives and forks.

Once Leo was out of eyesight, Piper grabbed a napkin and spat the half-eaten sausage out. She chucked the napkin into the plastic garbage bag next to her and started to scrap the incinerated sausages and toast into the bag.

Once that was done, Piper got some more sausages and slices of bread and started to re-cook the breakfast.

.

..

...

"That was delicious," Leo said once he swallowed his last mouthful of sausage. He placed his knife and fork back on his plastic plate and leant back in the chair. "See Piper, your not the only one who can cook"

Piper smiled uneasily, "Yeah, I was wrong about you." She hung her head and finished her breakfast, avoiding Leo's eyes as she did so. Once she had finished, Leo started to make plans for the day.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go bush-walking down to the lake. Have a swim, come back up then go see what activities are on at the village today." His possible plans were more of a statement then a suggestion.

Piper nodded, agreeing with the plan. Silently, she packed up the dirty plastic dishes and washed them, while Leo made sure that everything was in the tent or the car.

Once they had finished their chores, they started to head towards the bush-track. "So, how long is this track?" Piper questioned.

"Oh, they say it's the longest bush-walking track in San Francisco" Leo informed her as he took the lead. He quickened his pace, leaving Piper staring after him.

.

..

...

"Do you think Wyatt and Christopher are okay?" Piper asked for the hundredth time that hour. Her and Leo had just arrived at the lake. Being sweaty from the long hard bush-walk, Piper had immediately stripped off and jumped in. Leo following quickly after.

"I'm sure they are fine" Leo said, slightly annoyed by Piper's constant questioning. He did not want to be thinking of his sons, or Paige or Phoebe at the moment. He swam a little closer to his ex-wife.

"Yeah" Piper's voice trailed off, as she was deep in thought. So deep in fact that she didn't realize that Leo had swum right up to her and was now practically on top of her.

"Because, I mean, those boys can be a lot of trouble" She turned her head to face Leo, once again letting her voice trail off when she realized just how close the man was getting.

Leo leant forward, his eyes staring into Piper's. Piper was about to lean forward as well when she heard the screams of joy from Tommy, the boy who was staying in the tent next to Piper and Leo. She turned her head, letting Leo, still moving forward, hit his head on her cheekbone.

"Piper?" Leo asked, his voice dripping with disappointment. "What's wrong?" He followed her gaze to Tommy and his parents. He sighed.

"Got to keep it G-rated in front of the children?" He said as Piper starting to swim back away from him.

"Yeah" She answered as she started to swim over to her newfound friends.

.

..

...

Piper lay awake, thinking of the day's events. Firstly, Leo had been checking out her backside while they had been walking. Secondly, He had tried to kiss her, but failed, much to both of their disappointment. And thirdly, she had been avoiding him ever since.

"Do you think that it will ever be normal between us?" Piper asked. Leo, who was half-asleep, saw his as his chance for some action.

"Only if we make it normal" Leo rolled over to face Piper. He leant forward and his lips were meet by hers.

* * *

**A/n: **Take the ending anyway you wish... Bad chappie I know, short I know...But the good stuff is coming I promise!


End file.
